1-amino-1-cyclopropanecarboxylic acid (“ACC”) is a product of the enzyme ACC synthase and acts as a precursor for the biosynthesis of ethylene in plants. Ethylene has been shown to be involved in several plant responses including stress, fruit set, leaf abscission and anthesis. Because of its role as an ethylene precursor ACC has been used in agriculture to induce ethylene responsive events.
In the laboratory, ACC has been converted to several forms including ACC hydrochloride. However, ACC hydrochloride is not stable in solution at a pH from 2.7 to 8.5 and thus must be stored as a solid. For particular agricultural uses, ACC hydrochloride must be dissolved in a liquid carrier before application. This extra step can lead to increased cost to the end user due to the time needed to prepare the liquid compositions and errors made during preparation by the end user. Thus, there is a need in the art for a stable liquid ACC hydrochloride formulation.